This invention is a process for manufacturing N-benzyl, or substituted N-benzyl,-N-organosubstituted aminoalkanol, as further defined herein, having low levels of ether by-product. More particularly, the process comprises reacting benzyl chloride, or substituted benzyl chloride, with an organo-substituted aminoalkanol in the absence of an organic solvent and alkali metal hydroxide to provide a product which does not require distillation.
Certain of the products of the process of this invention have been reported to be useful in preparing local anesthetics.